The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which records logs and relates to a log recording method.
In general, in an electronic device such as a printer, a copy machine, or a multifunction peripheral, logs that indicate history of operation are recorded in a storage portion such as a RAM, in order to be used in clarifying causes of abnormalities. At this time, each log is recorded by the oldest log being overwritten within a buffer that is secured in advance in the storage portion and that has a predetermined size.
Meanwhile, there are cases where a plurality of kinds of logs to be recorded in normal time in an electronic device have different recording intervals depending on the content or importance of the logs, respectively. However, conventionally, the plurality of kinds of logs are recorded by the oldest log being sequentially overwritten within the same buffer, irrespective of their recording intervals. As a result, in the buffer, the accumulated amount of a log having a shorter recording interval becomes large and the accumulated amount of a log having a longer recording interval becomes small. On the other hand, as a method for recording logs, there has been known a technology which shortens a recording interval by limiting logs to be recorded at the time of occurrence of an abnormality, thereby recording necessary logs while reducing the amount of memory to be used of the buffer.